


True mates

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Angst, Biting, Bottom!Cas, Changing POV, Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oil kink, Raven!Cas, Ridding, Sassy Cas, Smut, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Kink, bitchy cas, bossy cas, cat!dean, changing time line, crowley is a dog, cute cas, i love them, omega!cas, pining!dean, they're idiots, top!dean, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's "Mate at first sight" for Dean when he first lays eyes on Castiel, a beautiful Omega. Turns out the feeling is mutual towards the gorgeous Alpha but Dean doesn't know that since Castiel plays hard to get. Hinting that Dean's got a chance but has to work for it or Cas might lose interest. While in Cas' POV we learn that he fights hard to keep up the facade and in Deans POV that it works perfectly. Cas worries if he's too hard and Dean might give up. He couldn't be more wrong. --</p><p>(I hope I filled the prompt?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> For zarauthforsaken (thank you for beta'ing ! <3)
> 
> Thank you for being patient, I hope this is what you wanted ^^;
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

True mates  
  
Dean first saw his mate at exactly 3:42 PM on a thursday. He had just finished some science shit and was necking it with a muddy brown eared wolf Beta, - Becka, Bella? Whatever - running his tongue slowly up her neck when the most fucking amazing smell caused him to reel back from her, now seemingly sour, scent and whip his head about. Green eyes landing curiously on a lone ravenboy. Smaller black wings tucked at his back, flexing and shifting nervously as other students brushed by. The kid was an Omega with sex-ruffled black hair and  _The_ bluest eyes he'd ever seen. In seconds he'd ridden off the mutt, dark blonde cat ears twitching and stalked his prey through the crowd.

He didn't know the winged boys name but he was going to have him.

No matter how long it took.

~

Exactly two days later, he was leaning against the wall. Smoothing out his brown striped tail and running a hand through his hair, settling against the brick with a slow exhale. Today he would talk to the ravenboy. His name was Castiel Novak - a year younger than him, apparently ' _totally_  socially awkward' - and he was so not nervous, so Sam could shut his little kit mouth and keep his opinions to himself.

It had taken 30 minutes but finally Cas had emerged. Tight black slacks, a plain white shirt and messed up blue tie. Bag hanging at his side as he walked, sleek black, almost blue, wings flexing a little behind him. Head down as he moved.

He walked right past Dean, making it easy for the other boy to prowl up close and clear his throat politely. He even had an excuse in place.

"Hey, Castiel!" And okay, wow, apparently no one ever spoke to the dude because he almost dropped his bag, fumbling in surprise before straightening, blue eyes zeroing in on him almost like a fucking lazer.

"Yes?" Oh, sweet God, that voice. It was almost a growl - low and deep and fucking delicious. If Cas were a feline he'd sound like he was purring  _all the time_ and that only meant that he'd sound even lower, all sexed up and -

"Can I help you?" Oh, right, convo. Shit.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, the librarian said you were the best kid she knew for help in tutoring, so... " He chewed his inner cheek 'cause HA, tutoring! Oh lordy, Sammy would totally be yanking his tail, laughing, right now. His ears twitched (still not nervously) as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are looking for assistance?" He nodded.

"What year are you?"

"Year above you."

There was a moment of silence where blue eyes studied him, weary and sharp. He almost felt exposed and fuck that was awkward.

"Alright but do not attempt anything unfriendly or there will be dire consequences."

The Omega stalked off and Dean had no qualms about admitting he watched that pert ass all the way until it rounded the gates.

Yeah, Cas'd warm up to him in no time.

~

Cas did  _not_ warm up to him in no time.

In fact, it was two God damn months down the line and all Dean got out of him were curt one liners and at the most a cold but amused twitch of the lips.

Not for lack of trying, God damn it. He'd put on his best smiles and moves. Hell, he'd even groomed and cleaned up every fucking day but Cas just wasn't even looking.

He sighed a little to himself, watching as Cas bent over the table, studying his book intently. He smelled so fucking good, like peaches and cream and Dean leant in just a little further, chasing it.

And Cas just backed up, shooting him a warning look that had his tail thudding to the floor in disappointment.

~

6 months down the line and Dean finally got somewhere.

Kind of.

It wasn't a date or anything - Cas had rolled his eyes and turned him down every fucking time. All polite and proper. Dean wasn't giving up though, 'cause they finally had some sort of friendship thing. They'd watch movies and play games, read and go to the park. Hell, Cas had even gone to see a movie at the cinema once. All in the name of friendship though and it was driving him mental.

The problem was that now Bela motherfuckin' Talbot was chasing his ass and the Beta wouldn't fucking go away, even when he all but glued himself to Cas, she'd flaunt her tits in his face and he'd hissed and rolled his eyes and even dropped to insultin' her but here he was.

Pinned to a locker.

By Bela.

Her filthy whore lips trying to catch his, even as he turned his head away and attempted to remove her without doing damage - he was a gentleman (heh), after all.

"But, Dean, we could have  _so_  much fun you and I.  _Little_ Novak isn't interested, so move on. Come on, baby, I bet you'd love it." And  _ugh,_ she just groped him like a fucking toy and now he saw why chicks punched handsy Alphas. Dude.

With a snarl, he pushed her back, watching her stumble and glare at him, insulted.

"Look, I don't  _want_ you, I want Cas. Imma court him until I fuckin' die even if he never takes me because he's what me 'n my Alpha want. Got it? I am not gonna whore about now that I've found him and damn it, especially not with you. Stop treating him like shit,  **Beta** ,'cause he's worth more than you."

Straightening, he brushed himself off and turned to prowl down the corridor, muttering about having to burn his jacket. He fucking liked this one as well.

It had all been worth it though, when later, at their usual spot, a pink tinged Omega pushed up into his space, fists clenched and just demanded -

"Dinner, 8 O'clock at Ms. Harvelles bar, do not be late, Dean. It's not a date, it's... it's" He isn't even going to lie, he cocked his eyebrow and put on a smirk 'cause that sounded like a date.

"It is a meal between potential partners. Dress nice."

Cas may have dumped his books and stalked off, still blushing, wings shifting behind him but Dean had a dinner with him so he really didn't mind at all.

~

A year down the line and they had something that wasn't quite courting, wasn't quite not courting. They lived together just off from Cas' college. Dean worked at the local auto shop and Cas at the library a block away. They ate together, lived together. Worked around each other.

They weren't mates, though. Cas still hadn't said anything and Dean didn't wanna push them back by asking, so he kept himself to him and Cas. It almost killed him from blue balls but God damn it, he would do it for Cas.

The thing was though, that the raven had gotten a fuckin' pet. A scruffy English bulldog called  _Crowley_ that Dean hated.

It got to sleep on Cas' bed and had all his fucking attention and yes, okay, maybe he was a little jealous but come on.

He sighed as he trudged in from the rain. A storm was brewing, his tail puffed up, hair on end. Sleek ears twitching nervously at the electric in the air. Even Cas' wings were tantalizingly larger. Feathers swaying as he worked in the kitchen.

The first clap of thunder had Cas startled, blue eyes wide, wings extending, knocking over a jar of lasagna sauce. Fear filled the kitchen. The scent sharp and musky and in moments Dean had bolted over the counter, gathering the smaller man in his arms, mumbling sweet nothings in his ears, soothingly nuzzling his hair.

He felt a moment of sheer happiness when Cas melted against him, burying his face in his shoulder and Dean all but sponged up the feeling. Holding him tightly as another clap echoed about the room.

The scratching and whining, sharp barks that followed in between, had Cas stiffening and pulling back, scent rising once more.

The fucking mutt was outside and Cas was trembling with worry. He struggled to pull on a jacket, determined to get the little shit, even though he was clearly fucking terrified of thunder.

Swearing violently at God, Dean was out the door before Cas could stop him. Tail stiffening up straight, ears flat to his head and racing across the yard. Scooping up the mangy thing in his arms and tucking it under his shirt. Stumbling inside, soaked and dripping, his fur sticking to him, tail dragged down with the weight.

He fucking  _hated_ this fucking dog!

For Cas though, he wrenched off his shirt and began wrapping up and drying the little fucking mutt. The crooked eared and bent tailed thing, tried to lick Deans face with its gross tongue. It earned the mutt a sharp hiss and flash of fangs.

Semi-dry, it sauntered off to hide under Cas' bed and Dean sat there, shivering with cold and still really fucking wet. Looking up to in time to see Cas shoot him a glance, filled with something he couldn't decipher, before vanishing to his room.

Wet and cold and all for nothing.

Marvellous.

Well, as long as Cas was happy.

**~ CAS' POV~**

Castiel stared at the dog trying to pull itself up onto the bed. His wings were vibrating in awe, his mind a sheer mess of emotion.

Dean had braved a raging thunderstorm, gotten himself thoroughly soaked and positively freezing and all for a dog he had made clear he would prefer free off.

Why?

He did not like the dog and as a tiger hybrid, he would certainly not enjoy the water. Pulling his wings closer to himself, he frowned, looking to the now comfortably settled pedigree, sighing softly.

"Oh, Crowley, what am I to do?"

The dog merely lifted its head and looked at him. His gaze clear.

_I don't know, you bloody moron, I'm a dog._

~

Castiel returned to the front room with large towels in hand to find Dean where he had previously been. On the floor on his knees, gorgeous blonde brown striped tail hanging limp behind him. Laying in a small puddle of water. Ears lowered, head down, a frown on his stunning face.

It hadn't been easy for him, denying Dean. Of course he liked the feline, how could he not? Dean was so sweet and kind to those about him, he loved his brother fiercly and often fought off bad Alphas. He rolled his eyes but always went along with Castiels desires, no matter how dull he most likely found them.

It was not that he thought Dean was lying about his feelings - of course not. He had seen what mating could do to a person. His brother Gabriel had fallen in love with an Alpha named Lucifer who had used him and then discarded him.

Gabriel had died broken hearted, taking all of Castiels hopes with him.

Dean was nothing like Lucifer though. He had waited and waited, never touching or looking at anyone else. Without sex and without proper companionship, all the while, never forcing himself upon Castiel.

Of course he loved him. Crowley was the last straw. For Dean he could push his worries aside. If Dean could be so brave then as could he. He was an Omega not an invalid.

Taking a breath, he marched over, determination racing through him. Gently wrapping a towel about Deans arms, flinching at the clap of thunder. Rubbing the water from the cats skin and meeting green eyes with a shy smile.

"Cas?" He understood the confusion in Deans tone. He never touched the Alpha unless unavoidable - not for lack of want - but for fear that once he had, he would never wish to let go.

Drying the felines hair with a spare towel, he pulled Dean to his feet and gave his most reassuring smile. Most likely looking like a fool.

"Dean."

"You - uh - you don't have to. I can do it myself. I know you don't like touching me."

His heart fell a little when Dean took the towels from him, not meeting his eyes. Had he pushed him too far away? Was Dean giving up on him? Fear struck harder than any worry and he grabbed for Deans arm -  _oh,_ that was a lot of muscle - turning him to him with a frown.

"I do like touching you, Dean."

He smiled a little when Deans ears immediately perked up, glancing to Cas from the corner of his eyes. It was almost... adorable seeing the tiger act so shy. So very different from his usual assured, confident self.

"Of course. Dean. I - " He could do this, he could. "I would... is your offer still available?"

"Offer?" He swallowed nervously when the Alpha turned to him, green eyes alight with confusion. He tried to focus upon counting Deans freckles rather than the churning in his stomach.

"For mating."

"... Mating..."

He nodded a little and waited. He and Dean had been in this limbo for some time. He felt as if anyone could make sense of him, it was the cat. Smiling a little when a blush blossomed on freckled cheeks.

"You mean like... with me?" A nod.

"For real? Forever 'cause I can't - " He frowned a little at the voice break, soothingly running his fingers over Deans ears. "- I can't be just a thing, Cas. Not now, not... I want forever, y'know? Proper mates, so... Be sure, okay? Real sure."

How could he be anything but?

~ **DEANS POV~**

Dean felt like a fucking God. Cas was actually thinking about this? About him?

It might actually kill him if Cas was fucking with him but god, he'd nodded, which meant... which meant...

"I wish to be yours _forever,_ Dean. I just... Had to be sure. Thank you, for waiting and please, know it wasn't easy for me in any way."

God, fucking damn it, this was happening.

Shit, shit, he never actually thought he'd make it to this.

What did he do in this situation? Fuck.

Kiss him, you idjit.

A little weirded out that his inner logic was a mix of Bobby and Sammy, he licked his lips, meeting warm blue eyes and the widest smile he's ever seen Cas wear. Wings relaxed, positioned for happy and safe. Teeth flashed past full lips and yeah -

He grabbed onto - shit,  _sharp_  - hipbones and dragged the other man close, kissing him slow and hard. Pouring every ounce of angst and desire and confusion and happiness. So much fucking -ew, chick word -  _love_  into the god damn thing, he was worried he'd pass out from feeling it all.

Cas kissed like he had imagined, fierce and demanding. Arms wrapping about Deans neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Dragging him down and searing him with the heat of it. Dean all but mewled when Cas wrapped the softest fucking wings around him to drag him closer.

~

That night, Dean took his sweet time, learning each dip and curve of Cas, from a firm chest to sharp God-personally-carved-these hipbones. The sweet dip in his back, dimples denting just above the perkiest ass in history. He'd learnt how tugging just at the tip of Cas' feathers, careful not to pull them out, had Cas arching up and screaming. Pale skin flushed pink with desire.

He licked his way down Cas' body, sucking a swollen cock into his mouth. Cas was salty and tangy with just a hint of peaches and really fucking loved it when Dean dragged his tongue flat over the head of him, if the way he tugged on the cats ears were anything to go by.

Cas had these little lumps at the base of his wings that squirted thick oil, peaches and cream and home filling the room, all over Deans fingers as Dean rubbed them. He lapped at them until Cas sobbed and begged him to fuck him open, before working his way down to Cas' tight, fluttering hole.

He spent an hour alone on just stretching him with his own oil, which - holy shit - was fucking hot. Watching in awe as his fingers disappeared, greedy hole sucking them deep, followed by Deans tail. Messy and wet from their playing, until Cas' eyes rolled back, wings going limp, blue all but gone from the size of his pupils.

When Dean finally fucked him, Cas had flipped them over and marked him up, biting and sucking his claim into Deans skin as the cat writhed and whined in pleasure. Mounting him and dropping down onto Deans cock, taking him right to the hilt. Swallowed in Cas' tight, wet heat, Dean had scrambled to grab at Cas' hips. Pushing up off the bed and meeting each thrust as his mate rode him into sweet  _sweet_  bliss.

His wings had spread behind him, inky black in the room. The lamp light emitting a glow that lit him up like an angel as he screamed Deans name, clamping down tight as he came once more. Wing tips straining before slumping forward, along with the smaller man, laying panting on Deans chest. Mating mark stark against the hollow of his throat. Deans knot locking them tight together.

Dean cleaned them up in a sleepy daze, curling about his mate on a bed of feathers, tail wrapped about Cas' thigh. Whispering a soft _I love you_ into his hair. All but preening when in a thick, husky tone, Cas had murmured back

"I always have, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
